


Angel

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: Dean gives Cass a new nickname so Cass decides to reciprocate.





	Angel

Dean yawned as he entered the bunker's kitchen. Cass was sat at the table reading a book and Dean couldn't help placing a kiss in his messy black hair as he walked past. "Mornin' Angel." He muttered sleepily as he moved on to put on a pot of Coffee. 

Cass tilted his head at Dean, a confused look on his face. He knew humans had a tendency to give their loved ones nicknames, after all Dean had given him several, but this was just his species so how did that count? Either way he wanted to try giving Dean a nickname too so he responded with. "Good morning, human."

"What?" Dean turned to stare at Cass for a moment. 

"You called me angel. That's my species. So I called you human. That's your species."

"Oh. No Cass that's not how it works. It's just a nickname."

"But how is you calling me angel any different from me calling you human?"

"He's got you there Dean!" Came a shout from the hallway as Sam entered the room with a huge grin on his face. 

"Shut up, Bitch."

"No way, Jerk." Whilst Dean was distracted, Sam took the opportunity to steal the coffee pot and pour himself a mug. 

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going to the shop." Dean grumbled as he picked up the Impala keys from the kitchen table as he walked out. "Bye Sammy. Bye Angel."

"See you Dean."

"Bye human!" Cass smiled at the apparent acceptance of the new nickname and Sam watched Cass and tried not to laugh as he drank his coffee. 


End file.
